To achieve targeted advertising, advertising systems typically give a value to words entered into a search query. One such method of monetization includes when advertisers bid on the words entered into the search query, and those advertisers that have bid the highest will have an optimal placement of their ad on the search results page, after the search engine presents the results to the search query. In some situations, however, the search query might consist of common words that have not been given a value, resulting in no advertisements targeted to the search.